


The Grave Digger’s Son

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, BDSM, Complete, Cumming on your friends, Detachable Genitals, Exhibitionist!Scott, Finished, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kink acceptance, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Masturbation, Nudist!Isaac, One Off, One Shot, Other, Power Play, Praise Kink, Praise Kink!Scott, Protective!Stiles, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Orgasm, SSC, Self Dares, Sex Toys, Shocked!Scott, Spark!Stiles, Submissive Play, Vibrators, bdsm relationship, detachable penis, dom!stiles, done, master!Stiles, outdoor masturbation, outdoor nudity, petting, pissed off!stiles, sub!Isaac, sub!Scott, voyeur!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Isaac digs graves for a living.  It’s a long time to be alone in the open, in the dark of night where no one comes around to see you.  Why should he do that with his clothes on?  And why would he not explore his sexuality in such an open public setting…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough I think it was Ract46 who deserves some of the blame for this. I was reading the final chapter of Mischief takes control and doing something else and this story just sort of happened.

Isaac was fourteen when his dad subcontracted his job out to him, he got half of Isaac’s wages if not more, and had time to go get a _second_ job and all in all it was pretty good for his dad.  Isaac how ever had to give up his alone time in his bedroom and had to spend all night digging graves in the quiet cemetery all by himself.  For a long time he hated the work and the time it took out of his life.  But then as his father began to drink more and his life began to unravel… his quiet hours in the back hoe were golden to him.  Here he was seventeen, his homework done, and the sun setting, already down behind the trees that lined the Beacon Hills Cemetery.   
  
No one would be around now, not till sun up.  All the dead bodies creeped people out.  Superstition had its benefits.  Isaac glanced to the back and noticed where the lock had already been placed on the gate.  He had a key to get out later, his bike on this side of the gate so he could get home when he was done.  But with no one else around to watch Isaac smiled, undoing his jeans and slipping them down over his ass and down his thighs till he stepped out of his shoes to take the jeans off and fold them and put them in his bag before putting his backpack back on.  Sitting in just his socks and boxers below his waist, Isaac felt himself begin to harden in his shorts.  There was something very _freeing_ about being in less clothing in a public place.   
  
Isaac wasn’t sure when he’d gotten into exhibitionism.  Maybe it was part of being a teenager.  Maybe it came from being alone outdoors.  But as the last ray of sunlight began to turn gold, Isaac took his shirt off and put it into his bag as well.  Letting that golden beam of sun slip down his bare chest, as he slipped his shoes back on he got off the back hoe to do his rounds.  This was always a boring time before he figured this out.  But as he walked in just his boxers, his long hard cock already pointing the way ahead of him, Isaac checked the various perimeters.  When he got to the wall that bordered the road in front of the cemetery, Isaac looked at how bright it was, and quickly shucked his boxers down his thighs and put them into his book bag.  Walking naked save his feet, Isaac made his way to the front gate at the front. It was dark enough that the street lamps were coming on.   
  
Isaac stuck his cock through the bars of the gate and reached through the other bars and began to play with himself.  Just an edge, just a taste.  He wanted to bring himself close.  He was right on edge when he pulled his hands back and stood there bare, erect and throbbing before the world.  He panted for a bit before he went back to completing his rounds.  He stopped in the back corner of the cemetery and uncovered where he’d hidden some supplies.  Taking out the chain and handcuffs he chained his backpack to a tree and pad locked it.  He took the keys and walked them across to the far corner of the graveyard and gave them a bit of a toss.  He heard them hit the stone and nodded.   
  
Carrying the last few items with him, he walked back to the front of the graveyard and back to the gate in the front.  Checking to see that it was dark enough that no one would notice him, he stuck his hard cock back through the metal gate and slipped a pair of handcuffs through the gate and tightened that end around his cock and balls, before cuffing his left hand to the other end of the cuff.  Next he repeated the process with his right hand.  He dropped the key to the ground and closed his eyes.  He began to stroke his cock.  Teasing the tip till he was on the verge of erupting only to let go and look out into the night.   
  
He watched cars drive by and people out jogging, head phones in and ignoring anything on their sidelines.  Panting heavily Isaac took himself in hand again and again, working himself over right up to the razor’s edge of blissful release, only to let go and stop himself from cumming.  Fuck this was… fuck… His mind was blanking out.  He liked this lazy haze.  Sure his werewolf strength would let him break out of the cuffs in seconds if he really wanted to, and sure if he used his senses he could tell way sooner if someone was headed right for him.  But that was part of the game.  Part of the fun in all of this.  To hold out, and to wait till there was nothing he could do about it.   
  
On and on he went.   
  
He was almost ready to let himself pop.  Fuck this was going to be big.   
  
“Isaac?” Isaac’s eyes flew open, there stood Stiles looking at him with wide eyes.   
  
“Uh.. I… uh…” His hand still working his cock.   
  
“I… oh god.” Stiles looked up. “Sorry, I didn’t know… I…”   
  
“It’s okay… I… I can’t uh… cover up …”   
  
“Why not?” Stiles looked down and finally noticed the cuffs.  “Oh…OH!” He looked back up.   
  
“If you’ll turn around I’ll… I’ll finish and then get the key…”   
  
“Uh… you might want to get the key now.”   
  
“I’m almost…”   
  
“Isaac… I…”   
  
“Almost…”   
  
“Hey Stiles, Isaac… ISAAC!” Scott’s voice shouted in shock as Isaac’s eyes flew open and he began shooting the largest load of his life all over Scott’s jeans.  Isaac couldn’t hold out and his body went limp as he finished up.   
  
“Wow.” Stiles commented with shock.   
  
“I… you… I…” Scott was lost mentally.   
  
“Where’s the key Isaac?”   
  
“Ground…” His head lulled to the side and Stiles knelt down and picked up the key and undid the handcuffs, letting Isaac fall back on his ass, trying to catch his breath.   
  
“Can you let us in?”   
  
“S-sure.” Isaac pulled the key out of his shoes and undid the heavy lock for the main gate and let the pair of them in.   
  
“Do you…. do _this_ often?” Scott finally managed to say.   
  
“yeah…” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Nothing wrong with it.” Stiles gave Isaac a hearty hug.  “So where are your clothes?”   
  
“Far back corner…” Isaac pointed.   
  
“Let’s head there first…”   
  
“They’re under lock and key and the key’s somewhere over in that corner…” Isaac pointed the opposite way.   
  
“Somewhere?”   
  
“I gave it a toss…” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Ah.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“What do you mean ah, this doesn’t..” Stiles’ hand went over Scott’s mouth.   
  
“It’s perfectly fine that your beta enjoys being naked and jerking off outside.  Now be a dear and nod.”  Scott looked over at Isaac and nodded along with Stiles.  “Good.” Stiles moved back to clasp Isaac on the shoulder.  “So let’s go get your key, and you can tell me all about how awesome it must be to do this when you’re horny.”   
  
“It’s really okay?” Isaac asks sheepishly.   
  
“Sure it is.” Stiles lead him towards the corner with the key.  “I like to watch naked people run around.  It’s half the fun of letting Liam out on the full moons.” He smirked.  “And Scott’s just in shock from you cumming like an unkinked fire hose all over his jeans.  You cum like that every time?”   
  
“yeah…” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Dude, I’d love to watch you.”   
  
“R-really?” Isaac perked up.   
  
“Tell you what.  You come with me this weekend, I’ll buy you a trench coat that you like, and you can walk around town in nothing but it and play in public spots and I’ll sit and watch you unload all over the place.”   
  
“Y-you’d do that?” Isaac smiled.   
  
“Absolutely.  Hell, if bondage is more your thank, or something you need… I can even help tie you up and leave you places to watch you work yourself over.”   
  
“I’d like that…” Isaac blushed but smiled.   
  
“Good.  Then we’ll set up a date and work out what you like and what you don’t.  That way I can know you’re enjoying it as much as I am.”   
  
“I do this every night…” Isaac hinted.   
  
“Do you usually dress after?”   
  
“not for a couple hours.” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Then we’ll find your key and I’ll hold on to it.  When Scott and I are done in the graveyard tonight, you can walk us back to my jeep down the block and I’ll give you back the key to your clothes.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Isaac blushed, his cock hard again   
  
“Good boi.  And if you play you’re cards right, I might take your clothes with me.” He tapped Isaac on the nose.   
  
“I’d like that…” Isaac blushed, only imagining how it’d look and how he’d have to ride his bike, naked and hard as a rock, through town and then get home.   
  
“So tell me Isaac, how do you feel about vibrators?” Stiles grinned.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gets some much needed acceptance and approval.

Stiles smiled as he waved Isaac off.  He’d kept his word and after they found the key he’d pocketed it.  Isaac and blushed, and walked off to finish work, naked, hard as fuck, and ready to go again at a moment’s notice if he so much as touched himself.  Stiles told him to cum as much as he liked, they’d finish up and find him.  Once they heard the machine start up again they walked to the grave they’d come here for.  Pesky ghosts haunting the school were a pain to deal with normally, but having open access to the graveyard at nice was a welcome change.   
  
“So that… was weird right?” Scott asked after a while when they’d found the grave and Stiles had started pouring the oils and salts over the ground and stone.   
  
“What was?” He looked up, a bottle of thrice blessed oil in his hand.   
  
“Uh.. Isaac.” Scott clearly thought it was obvious.   
  
“Naw.” He shook his head.   
  
“he’s naked… outside…”   
  
“We let Liam run around the back yard in his birthday suit.”   
  
“Isaac was chained to a fence jerking off.” Scott countered.   
  
“Liam once came on my dad’s car.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yeah.  Afterwards I made him clean if off, still didn’t let him put anything on thought.” Stiles grinned.   
  
“So… you’re okay with… _this_?” Scott asked flailing his arms.   
  
‘That your betas are either nudists or exhibitionists so far?  Sure.” Stiles chuckled, adding the next layer of blessings on the grave.   
  
“but…”   
  
“yes Scott?”   
  
“Won’t he get in trouble?”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“We caught him?”   
  
“And are you intending to tell anyone you let Isaac cream himself all over your jeans?” Stiles nodded towards the tell tale stains on Scott’s pants.   
  
“no…” Scott nodded.   
  
“Then how is anyone going to have any idea he’s doing this?” Stiles capped the bottle and opened the next.   
  
“But… he… he’s going to get caught.”   
  
“Clearly.”   
  
“Aren’t you worried?”   
  
“Naw.  Not about that anyways.  What I am worried about is how you being weirded out by this is going to effect him.”   
  
“I’m not weirded out…” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Human hearing and yet still know that was a lie.” Stiles gave him the withering look that that deserved.   
  
“Okay fine, I’m weirded out.” Scott let his eyes go crimson as he looked back through the woods to watch the machine moving in the distance.   
  
“Look… you remember a while back when I had to clean your computer off from the _horrible_ viruses and found all that porn they _mysteriously_ loaded onto your computer?” Stiles closed that bottle.   
  
“yeah…” Scott’s face broke out in a blush.   
  
“You and I both know you went after those porns, you kept a copy in your secret porn folder, and that you only called me over to save your computer from the viruses and you were worried that I’d judge you for the porn.”   
  
“I didn’t…”   
  
“Lie to me again and so help me I will find a way to make a mountain ash cock cage fit your over sized junk.”   
  
“I’m not over sized…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Whatever.  The point stands.” Stiles waved the logic away.  “You downloaded it.  You jerked off to it.  And I know it and you know it.” Scott opened his mouth and Stiles pointed at him.   
  
“Fine I did.  You happy!?” Scott flailed his arms around.   
  
“Yes.  But my point is, you need to learn to stop being so judgmental about other people’s sexual habits.”   
  
“I’m not judgmental.” Scott sighed.   
  
“Point of clarification, you’re judging Isaac because he likes to be naked in public and masturbate in said public places.”   
  
“I’m not judging him… I’m… worried for him.”   
  
“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Stiles arched a brow and opened the salt container.  Spreading it over the grave liberally.   
  
“Fine I’m a horrible monster who’s judging everyone, you happy!?”   
  
“Not even close.  The fact is, you like bondage stuff.  Isaac likes a little bondage.  And public nudity.  Liam likes public nudity.  And I’m of the mindset that not only are both okay, I’m perfectly fine watching other people perform them.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Scotty, would it make you feel any better if I got some rope and tied your hands behind your back?”   
  
“I… I’m not… well… not here…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Tell you what.  You make Isaac feel like he’s accepted for what he likes, and I’ll hand cuff your hands behind your back for the trip back to my place.”   
  
“really?” Scott blushed.   
  
“Really.  Pizza afterwards.”   
  
“okay.” Scott looked down, and if Stiles had been a werewolf he’d probably have smelled how happy his best friend was, but being human, and being him, he knew by a lot of other signs.   
  
“Good.  Now start the fire.”   
  
“fire?”   
  
“Yeah, fire.” Stiles pointed to the ground he’d salted and blessed.   
  
“fine…” Scott sighed as he lit a match and threw it on the grave.   
  


***

  
  
Isaac was covered in cum.  The knowledge that they’d seen him, that they’d interacted with him, and that at least Stiles accepted him and planned to help him had made him horny enough to cum all over himself.  He was so focused that he was finishing himself off just as Scott and Stiles came out of the small forest that was in the middle of the graveyard.   
  
“hey…” He sheepishly blushed.   
  
“Hey yourself sexy.” Stiles reached up and scooped some of the cum off of Isaac’s body and fed it to Isaac before pulling back and licking his own fingers.  Isaac’s eyes instantly went wolf amber as he licked his lips looking at Stiles.  “Someone enjoyed that.” Stiles grinned.   
  
“huhm.” Scott cleared his throat.  They both looked at him.  “Isaac, from now on, at pack functions you’re not to wear clothing.” He let his eyes go red and Isaac’s went wide.  “We’ll treat you the same, you’re still and will always be a member of this pack.  A valued member.” He stepped up and put his hand on the back of Isaac’s neck.  “But we’ve not been meeting your needs and that stops now.  We are going to meet your needs.  So from now on, no clothes for you.  You’re allowed to jerk this…” Scott touched his cock and Isaac was on edge to cum again.  “Off in front of all of us, or you can request alone time to have us watch you one on one.  When we go on the trip to the nudist camp for Liam next week end, you’re invited, and you won’t be allowed to wear clothes prior to the trip or after on the way back.  Is that understood.”   
  
“Yes alpha…” Isaac whined.   
  
“Good.  Now why don’t you grab your clothes and follow us out to the car.” Scott smiled at him.   
  
“yes alpha.” Isaac blushed but he followed them out and walked naked, covered in cum, and still hard.  He walked them to their car and handed over his back pack.   
  
‘Is there anything in here you need?” Scott asked.   
  
“my food…” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Open it.” Stiles ordered and Isaac did as he was told, Stiles took out his clothing and handed him the book bag.  “You can wear that, only on your back, to my house tonight.  I’ll have some new activites for you to do when you’re there.  And then you can dress and go home.  And tomorrow you’re to come over to my house, only wearing a sock.  If you wear it on your cock, you’ll be made to sit naked for hours but not allowed to touch your cock.  If you wear it on your foot, you will be made to cum repeatedly.  In either case the sock will be confiscated and you will not be given anything to wear home.” Stiles looked him in those amber pools he called eyes.   
  
“Yes sir.” Isaac nodded.   
  
“I like that.” Stiles carded his fingers through Isaac’s hair.  “Now you owe your alpha for being so accepting.” Stiles looked him in the eye, his eyes going hard as he spoke.  “On your knees in front of him jerk off, and cum in your hand, offering your hand full of cum to him.”   
  
“yes sir.” Isaac nodded, quickly getting on his knees in front of Scott.  “My alpha…” Isaac panted as he took himself in hand and began to stroke faster and faster gazing up at Scott as he stroked, all too soon his left hand came down to cup himself and catch his release as he came, moaning and shuddering through his release till he eventually raised his cum filled hand to Scott.  He bowed his head so he missed the look Scott gave Stiles and he shivered when Scott took his hand in his and brought it up to his face to lick some of the warm essence of his beta out of his palm.  After a few licks he put Isaac’s hand to his own lips.   
  
“Drink.” Scott put his alpha nature behind the command and Isaac drank his own cum, licking his palm clean and looking up at Scott like he hung the moon.   
  
“Go back to work Isaac, when you get to my place, scale the wall to my room, and I want woken up with a blow job.” He grabbed himself and Isaac nodded before sitting there waving as they drove off.  He didn’t know that the only reason Scott waved with his right hand was because Stiles was driving with his knees, and using his hands to secure Scott’s wrists behind the seat.  Once they were far enough away Stiles stopped and secured both of Scott’s hands behind his back.  Then he unbuttoned his over shirt and pulled his undershirt up and tucked it behind his head to reveal his chest.  Then he took the time to undo Scott’s jeans, pulling them down to his ankles and tying Scott’s ankles back to his wrists.  Leaving Scott wearing his obscenely tented black boxer briefs and feeling more contented than he had in a long time.   
  
“Thank you…” Scott all but melted into the chair.   
  
“First thing I do when I get home is looking into local sex shops.” Stiles shook his head.   
  
“Why?” Scott tilted his head.   
  
“I need supplies…” Stiles drove and shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
“For…?” Scott prompted.   
  
“You need a actual restraints, and a ball gag.  Isaac’s going to need a collar.  Liam too.  And cock rings.  And I’m going to have to see if I can get a 3D printer…”   
  
“Why would you…”   
  
“To mix mountain ash into all the plastic parts of the restrains so that even wolves can’t break them.” Stiles gave him a cool look and Scott felt his face heat.   
  
“yes sir…” Scott bowed his head.   
  
“Good boi.” Stiles reached out and rubbed his belly.  “So tell me Scott, how do you feel about vibrators?”


	3. Boy Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a lot to learn about his submissive streak, and Isaac learned there isn’t much that Stiles can do that doesn’t turn him on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special bonus points if you get the reference.

Stiles drove for a bit stopping to check something on his phone before going on, and it took a bit before Scott realized there was something wrong, they were going the wrong direction.   
  
“Uh…” He blushed as Stiles gripped his cock and stroked him faster.   
  
“Problems Scotty?” He began to speed up his hand as he drove, enjoying the way Scott whimpered as he worked the tip, flexing his fingers across the flared head.   
  
“G-going the wrong way.” Scott managed to get out between whimpers.   
  
“So we are.” Stiles nodded as they drove along.  “You’re curious where I’m taking you… aren’t you Scotty.”   
  
“Yes…” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“We’re going to Guilty Pleasures.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“Where?”   
  
“Oh Scotty.” Scott smiled and patted his thigh.  “It’s Beacon Hill’s sex shop.  I was thinking about ordering stuff online, and I will, the custom stuff, but I can get a few starter things tonight.”   
  
“but…”   
  
“Oh don’t worry about it Scotty, I’ll leave you tied up in the car.  I wouldn’t want you to have to face too many people.  So I’ll leave the lights on in the car so people can see the state of you.”   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“Good or bad?” Stiles looked at him, studying Scott’s face.   
  
“…”   
  
“A little louder please?” Stiles gripped his cock.   
  
“good sir.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Good boi.” Stiles used his thumb to spread the precum along the moist tip.  “If you don’t like something, you tell me.  We need to have a talk soon anyways.”   
  
“a-a talk?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“About what you like, what I like and what works for us.  Till then… we’ll wing it.  But you tell me if you don’t like something, okay?”   
  
“but… you’re in charge…?” Scott blushed.   
  
“Yes, I’m in charge.  But you have the control to say no, and I have the power to control myself and follow what you need.” Stiles smiled.  “But the important thing is that you tell me if you’re uncomfortable.”   
  
“okay.” Scott nodded, not sure he fully believed Stiles but he felt that he could at least trust him right now.  “so… what exactly are you planning to do to me while you’re in the store?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Oh…. Just a casual showcase of your naked and bound body.  Your werewolf powers will give you the ability to break out if you need to.  And if it gets to be too much or someone over steps what you want, you have permission to break your bonds and stop the situation.  But if you’re okay, you’ll sit here exposed, bound, and with the light on so that they can get an eye full of your naked body.” Stiles leered at him.  “you like?”   
  
“Yes.” Scott nodded.   
  
“Good boi Scotty, good boi.” Stiles reached out and rubbed Scott’s head, making him blush but he seemed to enjoy it more than he realized.   
  
“I like that.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Which part, the petting or the calling you a good boi?”   
  
“both.” Scott chewed on his lip.   
  
“You like being seen?”   
  
“maybe… a little…” Scott felt like crawling inside himself to hide from these feelings.   
  
“Nothing wrong about that Scotty.” Stiles pulled into the parking lot and parked.  “So you have a bit of a praise kink, you let petting, and you’re a bit of an exhibitionist.  We’re making strides in figuring out what turns you on.” Stiles pulled Scott over and kissed his forehead.  “If you need to come inside, you can wear your boxers. Only your boxers.  Do you understand me?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott nodded, lifting up when indicated to so that his boxers were pulled down around his ankles and leaving him naked and exposed.  Stiles switched on the top light in the jeep, a feature he’d wired in himself rather than just sit in the dark in his own car looking for things.  He then made sure the windows were rolled down.   
  
“If you get nervous, listen to my heart beat inside.”   
  
“Okay.” Scott nodded, movements already a slightly shaky, and Stiles was pretty sure he was nervous that someone he knew would see him here.  The hang ups he’d had about Isaac and what was going on there was enough to show Stiles that Scott needed help learning how to be his submissive self in front of other people.  But he’d get that in short order.  Stiles knew vaguely about this place, his dad had to come out here a couple times a week and break up the very lude and lurid sex displays that often spilled out into the parking lots.  Some people just couldn’t wait till they got home to try out their eatable panties or their glow in the dark condoms.  And some just came to watch to see what was going to happen.  Not that Stiles had ever done that… but he’d thought about it a lot.  He’d even ridden along once or twice to watch the show break up.  It was great masturbation fodder.  And as he glanced outside he could already see the light of his jeep drawing attention of men and women who happened to be milling about.  They’d soon discover Scott, and he hoped Scott would be safe about things.   
  
In the end all he could do was trust that Scott could handle himself.  He focused on buying some basic hemp rope, some more generalized retrains, a ball gag, a spider gag, and he was looking at the vibrators when the hooting and hollering started and Stiles looked up as Scott walked in, naked from what he could tell, except as he drew nearer, there Stiles could see the tented boxers, he was rock hard and even dripping a little, and very flush.   
  
“You okay Scotty?” Stiles walked up to him and Scott shook his head no. “Wha…”   
  
“So you’re the little cock tease’s master.” Came a voice.   
  
“Scotty, sit down right here in this isle with this basket over your lap please.” Scott nodded and took the basket from Stiles and sat down, his body curling in on itself as much as he could to hide behind the basket.  “Okay, sir, what seems to be the problem?” Stiles finally addressed the man who’s come in after Scott.   
  
“How much for the little wannabe whore?  You charge by the hour or by the night?” He leered at Scott who visibly shuddered.   
  
“Oh he’s not for sale.  Especially not to you.”   
  
“So he is just a cock tease.” The man jeered.   
  
“No.  He’s my best friend, my submissive, and nothing but fuel for your spank bank to you.” Stiles looked into the guy’s face.   
  
“And what you going to do about it if I decide I want me a taste?”   
  
“Well… I could tell him to kick the ever loving crap out of you.” The guy laughed.  “Because he’s kicked the asses of guys who were way worse than you.  But where’s the fun in that.” Stiles leaned in and put his lips near the guy’s ears, his voice low so that even Scott couldn’t hear him.   
  
“but I think what I’m going to do is make you see your worst nightmare every time you have a rapey impulse so that you never, ever, so much as want to THINK about raping anyone ever again.”   
  
“And how do you plan to do that?” The guy breathed heavily.   
  
“Like this.” Stiles pulled the guy in and kissed him.  He’d had time to practice his spells, and he’d been taking a breather since their big magic tonight with the corpse, but here… here he could let his frustrations and rage loose from their binding and he could bend the laws of magic into whatever shape his heart demanded.  He was a spark.  A living embodiment of raw untapped potential magic, and the waste of sperm he was kissing was a rapist in training at best, something much darker at worst, and he wanted to ensure the man could never even think about his hobbies again, let alone act on them.  If he had raped someone, he’d confess soon enough, the compulsion to save himself from the creatures that dwelled in the darkest reaches of his mind would see to that.  But he would never so much as think about rape as a pleasurable thing again inside a month.   
  
Stiles pulled off and the man fell to his knees scrubbing at his lips.   
  
“The fuc…” But he stopped his eyes fixed over Stiles’ shoulder.  “Who th… how… what’s going on?” He was going pale.   
  
“What’s the matter?  Seeing someone or something you don’t like?” The guy nodded.  “You threatened to rape my best friend.” Stiles crouched down over the man, aware of how predatory he was.  “I suggest you find somewhere FAR away from us before I decide to do worse than make you see your worst fears made manifest.” The guy skittered away from Stiles, before curling in on himself and sobbing.   
  
“The fuck did you do to him?” One of his friends ran in and tried to shake him out of it.   
  
“I gave him a taste of his own medicine.  He’ll never try to rape another person in his life.  And the world is better off for it.  But I’ll tell you what…” Stiles had his back to the guy as he knelt down to check on Scott, having noticed a bruise on his cheek that was still healing.  “You tell me which one of you hit Scotty and I’ll forget I know which one of you is carrying the gun tonight, and I’ll let you take your friend out of this place.”   
  
“Doesn’t matter who hit your little fag toy, the cock tease had it coming.” One of the guys said standing up to Stiles.  He had balls.  He’d watched his best friend devolve into fits of sobs from a kiss with a stranger and he was still challenging that stranger.  Maybe not the brightest move but… Stiles went still when he felt the cold steal of the gun pressed into the base of his skull.   
  
“you fucking fix him right the fuck now.”   
  
“You sure that’s what you want?”   
  
“YES!” The gun pressed harder.   
  
“Okay.” Stiles snapped his fingers and the man against the counter started sobbing harder.   
  
“The fuck did you do!”   
  
“I fixed him.”   
  
“Check him Dwaine.” The guy who had said Scott deserved to be hit walked over and when he moved the first guy a thick but short rubbery cock fell out of his shorts leg onto the floor.   
  
“The fuck… were you hiding a dildo in your pants.”   
  
“Not a dildo.” Stiles countered.  “At least it wasn’t.  That was his cock and balls.” They all turned to stair.  “You asked me to fix him.  This seemed like a good way.”   
  
“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are…” The guy pressed the gun firmer against Stiles’ skull.   
  
“Scotty, close your eyes and hum.” Scott nodded and started humming.   
  
“The bitch should watch you get your brains blown out.”   
  
“Oh that’s not happening.”   
  
“Dwaine open the bitch’s eyes.”   
  
“Dwaine, you’ve irked me.  You want to see what pissed off me does to you?”   
  
“no sir.”   
  
“Smart man Dwaine.” Stiles didn’t even look at him.   
  
“Dwaine get off your fucking ass and…”   
  
“Oh shut the fuck up Jimmy, you’re the one who hit his bitch.”   
  
“Thank you Dwaine.” Stiles stood up.   
  
“SIT THE FUCK BACK DOWN BITCH!”   
  
“No.  I won’t.” Stiles felt the magic in him uncoil.   
  
“Then die mother fuc…” But Jimmy stopped, his gun clicking like there wasn’t anything in the gun.  Again and again.   
  
“Looking for these?” Stiles dropped the bullets on the ground.   
  
“FUCKING FREAK…” He made to club Stiles with the gun only for it to fall apart in his hand inches from Stiles’ head so that he vaguely felt the wind of the falling pieces of scrap metal as they hit the floor down beside his head.  “THE FUCK!?!!” The guy backed up.   
  
“Dwaine.  For reference.  THIS is me pissed off.” He turned around and his eyes were solid white as he looked at Jimmy.  He didn’t touch him, didn’t under a word, he just poured all his hate and anger, rage and ire out into Jimmy and he strangled on half sobbed scream before he crumpled in on himself and vanished, leaving only his clothes and a small skid mark on the floor where he’d been standing.  The entire shop smelled of ozone suddenly and Stiles looked down at Dwaine and his friend.  “Take him out of my sight, cross me again and I will not be as lenient.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Dwaine nodded, head bowed as he took a hold of his sobbing friend and dragged him out of the shop.   
  
“Do I need to call the cops?” The guy behind the counter asked.   
  
“Naw, Dad’d just be pissed.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“Why would I care if…”   
  
“Sheriff Stilinski doesn’t like being taken off of regular cases to come down here and sort out things that his son should have taken care of himself.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“shit.”   
  
“Besides, this will go back to him in an hour.” Stiles picked up the dildo and sat it on the counter.  “As for… _jimmy_... I’m afraid that he hit my friend, threatened my life, and was intending to do me harm.  Normally, I let that shit slide.  But tonight’s kind of important to me, and I’m cranky as fuck all.  So how’s about I go over and pick out a couple nice vibrators, a few dildos, and maybe a couple collars, and then I pay for my stuff and I go home?”   
  
“Sounds like a plan.” The guy shrugged.   
  
“It’d better.  My plans are marvelous.” Stiles smiled and walked over to where Scott was sitting and he draped himself around Scott and held him till the tremors and shivering stopped and Scott seemed more himself.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“I was till they came out…”   
  
“You okay now?”   
  
“Getting there…” Scott blushed.   
  
“You want to talk about it?”   
  
“Later?” Scott looked down.   
  
“Sure thing Scott.  Why don’t you help me pick out a nice big vibrator for you.”   
  
“okay.” Scott nodded, wiping his eyes and standing up.   
  
“I was thinking something in a nice masculine pink.” Stiles smirked.


	4. Biking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac’s off work.

Isaac shivered.  He wasn’t sure if he’d ever worked naked this long or not.  He’d staid nearly painfully hard the whole time, even stopping to text Stiles and ask if he could masturbate.  Stiles had wanted photos the first time.  So he’d taken a picture of his hard cock and sent it to Stiles.  Stiles wanted pictures during and after….cum all over Isaac’s chest and chin from how turned on he was to be doing this and getting feedback like this from someone else.  The next time Stiles had wanted a picture of Isaac’s hole, and much to his embarrassment, he wanted pictures of Isaac fingering himself, and ultimately Isaac sent him a video of him moaning, writhing on his own fingers.  He’d came all over the place on camera.  After that came the demands for videos.  Isaac took each one and sent them to Stiles.

Seven orgasms later Stiles started telling him no.  He’d not cum in a couple hours now, but his cock hadn’t gone down once.  He picked up his phone.

_Am done for the night.  I’m locking up._

_Still hard?_

_Yeah…_

_Good.  You can masturbate but no cumming.  Come over here.  You’re going to knock on the door and stand under the motion sensor lights and slowly jerk off facing the street.  Enjoy your naked bike ride over._

_You’re evil._

_And you’re dripping._

_Yeah…_   Isaac looked down at the wet tip of his cock.

 _Extra points if you edge once under every third street light on the way over here._   Stiles sent through

_Fuck…_

_But cum once while you’re on the way and you don’t get to cum tonight while you’re being treated to submitting to me._   Stiles’ words made a shiver run down Isaac’s spine.

 _What do I get with the extra points?_   Isaac’s mouth ran dry.

 _You get to leave here tonight not a virgin._   Isaac’s eyes went wide.

_You’d fuck me?_

_Scott and I both would._   Isaac felt his cock throb, he was so damn close already.

_Scott would really…?_

_I’ve been edging him since we left.  He’s sitting here naked with a prostate massager on his happy button keeping him in a very happy place._

_Stiles…._

_Don’t cum._   FUCK.  Isaac sighed and finished packing up and started locking up behind himself as he walked his bike out of the graveyard.

_Also, backpack goes on your back, NOT over your crotch.  You’re beautiful, show off._

_Yes sir._   Isaac sighed as he sat on his mike and kicked off, riding through the first two lights and stopping under the third to take a hold of himself and start to stroke.  He could picture Scott naked and spread and hard.  He’d seen him in the showers before… him and Stiles… he’d even jerked off to the thought of them before.  But with a panting moan he had to let go of himself as he sat there barely able to form a thought in his head for the need in his balls to cum.  _Fuck._   He pants as he swallows and pulls his phone out.

_First edge._

_Good._   Stiles was enjoying this.  Isaac felt a sense of pride well up inside him as he peddled off through the next two lights and stopping at the third.  On and on he repeated this process.  The fifteenth edge was right across the street from Stiles’ house.  That final edge took a lot out of Isaac but he peddled over to Stiles’ house and parked the bike next to the house.  He swallowed as he knocked on the door and the motion sensor lights came on.  Turning towards the street he couldn’t see without his wolven eyes, Isaac began to edge again.  He was almost to the edge when the door opened behind him.

“Did you cum?” That was Scott’s voice.  Scott was standing behind him.  Scott was… Scott moved in close, the long unbroken line of his bare flesh touching the back of Isaac’s body.  “Did you cum Isaac?”

“No…” Isaac let go of himself, he’d gotten to that edge hard and fast when he felt Scott’s cock slot between his cheeks.  “you’re naked.” Isaac said, not having turned yet.

“Yes I am.”

“why… I thought…”

“Stiles told me to.”

“oh…” Isaac blushed.  “you… you like him to tell you what to do?”

“sometimes.  I didn’t know I liked this as much as I did till after we talked about what you liked.” Scott reached around Isaac and began to caress his body, Isaac’s body shivered at the touch.  “I like to submit… it… relaxes me.”

“oh.” Isaac nodded.

“Sort of like being naked does for you, I’d assume.”

“Yeah.”

“Stiles said if you didn’t cum I’d get to fuck you.”

“I know…”

“Can you hear it?”

“hear…” Isaac focused; he could hear the buzzing hum of the prostate massager in Scott’s ass.  He could feel the slick precum pouring out of Scott’s thick cock.  “Fuck….”

“You’ll have to come inside for that first…” Scott chuckled.

“okay…”


	5. Den of Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gets fucked.

Isaac turned and looked at the fully naked Scott, his wolven nature rolling around in that _other_ place inside him where it resided.  He wanted to touch every part of Scott and his eyes devoured him as he looked him all over.   
  
“I love how hungry your eyes look.” Scott smiled.   
  
“You’re handsome…”   
  
“So are you.” Scott took a hold of Isaac’s cock and lead him through the house to where there was a chair sitting in the middle of the room, the track lighting set to put a spot light over it. In the shadow Isaac could just make out Stiles’ silhouette.  He’d clearly done some sort of magic to keep himself in shadows; because even with wolven eyes, Isaac couldn’t make him out.   
  
“I…” Isaac started.   
  
“Sit.” Isaac swallowed and sat on the chair facing Stiles.  The firmness in Stiles’ voice keeping him in place as he sat there, being watched and feeling more turned on than he thought possible.   
  
“Spread your legs.” Isaac blushed and did as he asked, the moment his legs touched the outside edge of the chair legs, they grew bindings and wrapped around his ankles and knees, keeping his thighs spread and his cock and balls on display.   
  
“U…”   
  
“Don’t speak.” Isaac had plenty he wanted to say, but it was like his tongue went numb.  His eyes training on Stiles, and he could feel the magic trailing back to him.   
  
“Hands behind the chair back.”  Isaac complied, the chair back growing out and restraining his wrists, elbows, and shoulders, at the same time the chair grew up to wrap around his upper thigh, pulling his legs further apart and leaving him even more on display than before.   
  
“Lovely…” Stiles purred, his magic dripping off of every word.  “Fuck yourself.” Isaac frowned but as he started to question it, he felt something wet begin to materialize in and around his hole before a rather large vibrating prostate massager began to seemingly spring from the chair and penetrate him as he sat there.  A needy groan escaped his mouth as he raised up as much as his bounds would let him and slide back down the thick length opening him up.   
  
“Do you have any idea how hot you are?” Stiles cooed as bonds grew out, wrapping around the base of his cock like a thick cock ring, and another set growing to pull his balls down to the bottom of his sack.  Isaac whined but kept fucking himself.  He wasn’t sure what was going on but he knew he was being put more on display now than he ever had been while jerking off at work.  And he loved it.   
  
“Such a beautiful boy.” Stiles moved and Isaac realized that Scott went to him.  “Keep fucking yourself.” Isaac simply nodded his head mutely as he began to pick up speed, only to realize the toy was now fucking him back.  He gasped and moaned as it twisted and turned inside him, working him open and taking the most intimate of pleasures from his flesh as he writhed in his bonds.  Several times he would come to the edge of his release several times only to have all motion stop and his body was held tight by the restrains stopping what little sweet friction he’d had on his prostate.   
  
“please…” he begged, not sure when his voice had come back to him or what sort of noises he’d have been making for a while now.   
  
“I don’t know… do you think he’s earned it yet?” Stiles turned to Scott who appeared to be sitting on the ground.   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“Well what do you know, Scott thinks you’ve earned it.”   
  
“please…”   
  
“Okay Scott.  Make him cum.” Scott walked towards the light, naked and hard, as the chair moved and reshaped to stand Isaac up, naked, spread, and lubed up from all the slow play with his ass for the last few hours.  Scott stepped up behind him and with one hard thrust was balls deep in the beta’s ass.  Isaac howled in pain and pleasure from the assaulting force but the welcome friction was all he needed.  Within minutes he was spilling his seed in front of him as Scott began to rotate his hips.   
  
“oh god…” Isaac moaned.   
  
“Oh that’s yet to come Isaac.  That’s yet to come.”


	6. Isaac’s Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac chooses his pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will not be pleasant. Fair warning.

Isaac was held in place by the chair that was keeping him standing as he all but hung there limply, his body still hard and needy as he moved back and forth slightly, Scott still fucking him before shoving his cock all the way in and cumming deep in Isaac’s needy body.  Isaac shivered and relished in the flesh on flesh contact he had with the alpha.   
  
His alpha.   
  
Sure Derek had given him the bite, but he’d burned out his spark and Scott had risen as the only Alpha in the area worth following.  Isaac cooed as Scott nibbled on his jaw line.   
  
“Bravo.” Stiles clapped bringing them both back to the fact that they’d not been alone while Scott deflowered Isaac, taking his virginity with a force that had left his knees weak.  He’d have been on the floor if it wasn’t for Stiles’ magic and this chair that he controlled.  “Stay in him.” Scott had been moving but the chair moved and tied itself around both their balls so Scott couldn’t pull out before reshaping and Isaac was now sitting atop Scott’s lap with his body still spread so that Stiles could see every inch of how he was penetrated by Scott’s hard cock.   
  
“You okay Scotty?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scotty moaned.   
  
“Good boy.  Isaac?” His tongue awakening.   
  
“yes sir.” His voice was harsh from disuse.   
  
“You look good enough to eat.  Would you like me to eat you all up?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Isaac cleared his throat and Stiles gave him a wicked smirk before kneeling between their spread thighs and taking Isaac to his lips.  “A…AH…. AH FUCK…” Isaac whined as Stiles swallowed around him, taking him to the base of his cock and the depths of his throat as he looked up the long line of his toned body before he began to hum and Isaac had a moment to feel the pressure of magic before the bonds around his balls tightened and he realized the chair was raising and lowering him rapidly, literally fucking him between Scott’s cock and Stiles’ mouth.  He whined, the slight stretch and burn in his sack keeping him from tipping over the edge.  Stiles knew entirely too much about the male anatomy.   
  
When he pulled back with an obscene wet pop and smirked as he slowly used his spit as lube to stroke Isaac’s cock.  “As good as I thought you’d taste.” He leaned forward and smacked Isaac’s swollen red tip against his tongue.   
  
“fuck….” Isaac whined, he was so close.   
  
“Is that what you want me to do Isaac?  Do you want me to fuck you?”   
  
“yes…” Isaac moaned.   
  
“Do you know what you’re asking for?”   
  
“y-yes?” Isaac looked unfocused.   
  
“You’re asking for this.” Isaac’s eyes went wide as Stiles stood and walked into the light, the nudity finally visible to Isaac as Stiles held all of himself out for Isaac.   
  
“holy fucking hell…” Isaac gaped.   
  
“I didn’t think you knew what you were asking for.  You think you can take me on my own or do you want me in _with_ Scotty?”   
  
“W…with?” Isaac arched an eyebrow as he gasped, trying to figure out just what the hell he was agreeing to.   
  
“Scott’s in you now.  With… means I join him in you.”   
  
“oh….” Isaac blushed, he wasn’t sure that was humanly possible, let alone if his werewolf healing would cope with that.  He whimpered as his body quivered around Scott.  Suddenly he didn’t care, he wanted it.   
  
“So what will it be Isaac?” Stiles used the over sized length of himself like a paintbrush attached to his crotch, drawing lines of precum across Isaac’s thigh.   
  
“Both.” Isaac looked him in the eyes.   
  
“Both?  You sure?” Stiles gave him an out.   
  
“Yes.” His eyes were amber as he nodded.   
  
“Hold very still Scotty.” Scott stilled as did the chair.  “And _you_.” He gave Isaac a hooded look.  “You relax.” He knelt between Isaac’s spread thighs and began to eat him out around Scott.   
  
“holy fuck… I… fuck…” Isaac’s mind was melting as Stiles opened him up around the thick length of Scott’s meat and began to work fingers up in there.  He twisted his fingers to where they were pointed towards the front of him and curled them making Isaac to go limp with pleasure around them while his cock smacked his abs with how hard it was.   
  
“wha…”   
  
“Your prostate.  This is your body’s joy buzzer.”   
  
“I’ve hit my prostate before… this…”   
  
“Oh you’re a werewolf.  I’m using a little wolfsbane lube.” He rolled his finger again and Isaac almost howled as the power coiled inside him.  He spread himself just that much more and Stiles worked a second finger in as he began to suck on Isaac’s balls.   
  
“need….” He whimpered.   
  
“Whatcha need Izzy?” Stiles asked, standing beside Isaac as a duplicate of him was wrapping his lips around Isaac’s balls and sucking them into his mouth.   
  
“H.. how…?”   
  
“Magic.” Isaac was too far gone to care about the implications just now.   
  
“need … you… inside…” He panted, his body squirming and quivering around Scott which brought a groan from his lips as he began to suck on Isaac’s neck, marking him with hickies that weren’t likely to heal anytime soon.  The perks of an alpha marking you.   
  
“As you wish.” Stiles vanished into a poof of smoke before he pulled off of Isaac’s soaked balls and put his weeping tip at Isaac’s opening, smiling at him and looking him in the eyes one last time before he thrust forward and brought Isaac with a scream as he stretched around the invading massive cock that was threatening to split him open already and only the first few inches of the nearly twelve inch monster was inside him.  But as Stiles kept pushing till he eventually bottomed out he smiled and kissed Isaac squarely on the lips, capturing his mouth and invading as Isaac moaned and made out with him back.   
  
This.   
  
This was what he’d wanted.  What he needed.   
  
How hadn’t he know this was what he needed and wanted?  His mind seemed to blow a fuse as he simply rode the two teens in his ass and gave himself over to their pleasures and wants, because in that moment there wasn’t any Isaac, there was just the place where Scott and Stiles were fucking into and he was happy with that.


End file.
